


Trippin' Up and Down

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Challenges, Crossdressing, Other, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Tucker/Reed – sorta. Or Charlotte/Redina if you prefer that. Uh, girly clothes…Note: Another story in response to Stephen’s horrid titles challenge.





	Trippin' Up and Down

Charles Tucker III watched himself in the mirror. It wasn’t quite right. Was it that the dress didn’t really fit well, or was it the ear rings. Should they be bigger? He pouted at the mirror and smiled at his ruby red lips. No, that wasn’t it. 

Slowly moving his gaze over his body he took in the silverblue dress with sparkles. He did have a pretty nice body, if he did say so himself. The nails were absolutely gorgeous, long and matching the lipstick to a tee. 

“My, my, Trip, I had no idea.”

Trip jumped at the sound of Malcolm Reed’s voice in the doorway. 

“Get in here, you moron. I don’t want the entire ship to see me like this!” Trip said and stepped out of view. 

“Why not, you look so pretty,” Malcolm teased but stepped into the small cabin none-the-less, still taking in the unexpected view of Trip wearing a dress. “What’s with the shoes?” he said and arched an eyebrow at his friend. 

“What’s wrong with the shoes?”

“What’s your name, love?” Malcolm asked. 

“Charlotte,” Trip replied. 

“They look like you’re an old maid, Charlotte. I’m sure that’s not the look you’re going for,” Malcolm pointed out. 

Trip shot a glance at himself in the mirror again. Yes, that was it, that was the problem. Malcolm was right. 

“So, what are you suggesting?” Trip said skeptically. Malcolm’s reaction was not what he had expected. He seemed perfectly at ease watching him in women’s clothing. Trip had been sure he’d freak out. 

“High heels, of course, my dear Charlotte,” Malcolm said and dove into Trip’s closet. “You must have at leats one pair in there, don’t you? Or should I go back to my cabin and find you a nice pair?” 

Trip felt his jaw falling down to the floor. “You … You’re … “

“Close your mouth, dear. Porthos could fit in there,” Malcolm said. “Hang on. I’ll be back in a whiff.” 

Trip closed his mouth, sank onto the bed and waited. Minutes later, Malcolm returned to his cabin, holding a pair of sparkly blue shoes that looked like they were made for the dress Trip was wearing. 

“Yeah, oh yeah!” Trip felt the familiar sensation in his gut, the sensation when he’d found just the perfect dress, ear rings or … pair of shoes. 

“Put you feet out, Charlotte, dear,” Malcolm said and slowly slid the beautiful shoes onto Trip’s feet. They fit perfectly. He felt like Cinderella. Lifting his head, he looked into his best friend’s eyes. 

“So, what’s your name, darlin’?” he asked. 

“I’m Redina,” Malcolm said, rising to his feet, putting a hand on his hip and fluttering his eyelashes at Charlotte. 

“Wow,” Trip said and rose gingerly to his feet, tripping slowly toward his friend – his girlfriend. “Would you like to have dinner tonight, Redina?”

“Most certainly, Charlotte. I thought you’d never ask.”

END


End file.
